Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer is a young teen genius, who wants to rule the world. So he can save it, and unite everyone against the Grimm. In the alternate timeline of GrimmFall: 101 Jack is now known as The Engineer a Consortium member of Modus. Who is in charge of manufacturing and construction. Appearance Jack Spider is in his is mid to late teens. He is a tall thin boy, and extremely pale, with red eyes and spiky red hair. He dresses in a "Gothic/Punk Rock" style, wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. Accessories include a strange backpack and yellow spiral goggles. He has black marks under his eyes, probably drawn on with make-up to go with the scar-like shape under his left eye. In the timeline of GrimmFall: 101 he has shoulder length spikey red hair and a Glasgow smile scar on his left cheek. He wears a white business suit with a matching jacket with a Modus symbol over a black shirt. Personality Biography GrimmFall Synopsis Jack was in his basement plotting possible plans for his goals of world domination, and uniting the whole world against the Grimm, and eventually fell asleep in chair. This would lead to him being contacted by and meeting the Demon Bill Cipher. Who expressed a interest in talking about Jack, and what he can do to save the world from the Grimm. This would be the first but not the last time Bill appeared before. As after this the two would spend many nights in Jack's dreams going over advanced physics and science, that Jack hadn't even dreamed of. Bill would also give Jack answers pertaining the Grimm, telling him they were guided by animal instincts and all shared a genetic memory going back to before the galaxy was formed of the entity they had been spawned from. Bill would also show Jack many other dimensions, and the confirmation of the existence of the Multi-Verse itself. All of this would lead Jack to believe that he could trust Bill completely, not realizing that he like many others in the past was being tricked and used by Cipher. He would also come to believe that if he could find a way to those other dimensions, he would be able to find a way to unite his Earth than destroy the Grimm once and for all. But despite Jack's confidence in himself and genius, he realized that knowledge and power alone wouldn't unite the world against the Grimm. He knew he need to find others that that thought like him, which lead to him posting a recording and message along with a formula Bill had shown him on the Sky Web. Which caught the attention of Double D, Dexter O'Reilly, Wade Load, and Hoagie Gilligan. Who each responded to it and answered under the pen names of Professor Double D, Dex Boy Genius, Cyber-Wizard, and SkyKing respectively. Jack would later see these four appear in the Dreamscape much to their shock, where he introduced himself and explained where they were. Than watched as Bill appeared before them and introduced himself. All the while not realizing that he had unknowingly set up bait allowing Bill to gain three more pawns in Double D, Dexter, and Hoagie, with Wade being the only one not trusting or buying what Bill had to offer. Jack would later make his way to Gravity Falls for the Northwests "contest" that Bill had set up with a great "prize", after receiving the invitation. Where he would arrive at the Northwest mansion at the same time as Dexter and his grandfather, Double D and his parents, and Hoagie with his mother Betty, Grandmother Lydia, and little brother Tommy. Where they were all greeted by Preston Northwest who welcomed them into his home. While also explaining about the Grimm avoiding Gravity Falls, and the project's had been working on to make Gravity Falls more open to the world. As well as a discovery a "friend" of his made in a strange energy surrounding the town that repels the Grimm. Jack would later receive a anonymous call, who informed them that they were being played by Bill, and hinted that answers laid with the Mystery Shack. Jack would follow the instructions where he would the caller revealed to be Gideon Gleeful in person in front of the closed Mystery Shack. Who informed Jack that there was a lot more to the Mystery Shack and it's owner Stan Pines than meets the eye. After this Jack would do research on Stanford Pines, and afterwards would go to confront Gideon for answers. Gideon would reveal to Jack that Bill has big plans in the works none of them good for their dimension, and that he had been making deals with people for the last few million years to help achieve these plans, the Northwests being among the most recent of those deals. While also telling Jack how Pacifica Northwest was actually Pacifica Cipher, and that her mother was sacrificed and her soul bound to Bill Cipher on the day she was born. Jack would go on to agree to a alliance with Gideon, and help him in his plans to acquire the deed to the Mystery Shack, and through it the portal hidden under the shack. They would act on the night of the Northwest Fest where after a angry Lydia Gilligan had left the premises they knocked Stan out with knock out gas. But as they way inside to the vending machine hiding the way to the underground lab, they found themselves confronted by the undead Bill possessed Abracadaver. Jack would angrily confront Bill about tricking him, and Bill's reply he was sent else where to a unknown location. GrimmFall: 101 Powers and Abilities Semblance: Overhaul While it's unknown if he has the same Semblance as his time counterpart in GrimmFall: 101, it is called Overhaul and can dismantle and reassemble things on what he touches. Weapon Relationships Bill Cipher - Much like many before him Jack fell victim to Bill's lies, and thought of him as a ally who wanted to help him reach his goals. But after arriving to Gravity Fall he learned the truth about Bill, and how he was used. Gideon Gleeful - Gideon would be the one to reveal the truth about Bill Cipher to Jack, and would propose/make a alliance with him. Though Jack thinks he's crazy, he knows with his dream of ruling the world he isn't one to judge there. Quotes Background Information Jack Spicer is a antagonist from the animated series Xiaolin Showdown Trivia * In the timeline of GrimmFall: 101 Jack as The Engineer is filled with self loathing. * His GrimmFall: 101 counterparts powers is based on My Hero Academia's own villain Overhaul of the same name and ability. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Modus